


Aphrodite

by Cumkwats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Reading, hanamaki is sleepy, let the child rest, matsun is a NERD, not an iwaoi background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumkwats/pseuds/Cumkwats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa reads too much and Hanamaki just wants to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite

Mastukawa's eyes scan from side to side of the pages before him, his lips sitting slightly parted from concentration. Matsun has always enjoyed reading; he will read everything and anything available to him at the time. Matsun has become particularly skilled in finishing books within a days’ time, almost challenging himself. Of all the different titles and authors he's read, he always finds himself drawn closer to the Greek myth tales. Matsukawa finds pleasure, almost peace, in reading the drama within the God's lives, yet also the simplicity of the lives they lead. Matsukawa reads,

_"Apollo and Artemis travel the world. They are chasing the sun. Chasing the moon. They will never catch up. Their hands are curled around each other’s hip bones. Never in public though. They look too similar for that now. Society has learned judgment and so they keep their caresses safe in the shadows.”_

Hanamaki isn’t certain if Matsukawa is aware of what time it is and choosing to ignore it due to wanting to finish his book or if he’s so captivated by his reading that he has forgotten that it’s 2AM on a Wednesday night. Either way, Makki slides his bare feet across the cold, hard wood floor in Matsukawa’s direction of the shared apartment. Makki’s pants drag behind him from being too long; his shirt slips off one shoulder, his right shoulder, due to the shirt being too broad for his frame and had he not pulled his hands close to his chest to keep them warm, they would be engulfed by the long sleeves of the shirt since the sleeves surpass his arms in length.

Hanamaki finds Matsukawa sitting upright on the king size bed the two share. A pillow is shoved lightly between Matsukawa’s shirtless back and the wooden headboard and his legs crossed at the ankle. Hanamaki sluggishly crawls onto the bed and before he can position himself, Matsukawa has already outstretched his arm, welcoming Makki into his embrace but not taking his sight from his book.  Makki pushes himself under Matsukawa’s heavy, toned arm, positioning his head in Matsukawa’s lap. Matsun’s hand drifts over Hanamaki’s bare shoulder and begins to make lazy patterns on Makki’s skin.  Breaking from his concentration, Matsun looks down at Makki, “I never have any clothes to wear because you hoard them, Makki.”  Hanamaki is unfazed by Matsukawa’s statement and asks, “Why don’t you read me something?” Matsun knows he can’t deny, not that he would anyway, and proceeds to clear his throat. While pushing his hand from Makki’s bare shoulder and moving up to his strawberry blond hair, Matsukawa reads,

“ _Aphrodite narrows her eyes at boys in cars who yell obscene things. She’s long since stopped romanticizing love. She is gaunt and over worked but sometimes she sees a teenage girl handing her baby over to an older couple who had tried for years and she feels young again. Sometimes, she sees Ares from across the room as soldiers embrace their loved ones and they smile at each other.”_

Matsukawa speaks in a low tone filling the room with the sound of his voice. The sound of Matsukawa’s voice surrounding Hanamaki gives him a sense of euphoria and reminds him that they are together, now, and forever.  Before he knows it, Makki has fallen asleep. Either from the gentle hand sifting through his hair, the sound of Matsukawa’s deep voice around him on all sides, or just not being a night owl like Matsun is. Matsukawa hadn’t noticed Makki fell asleep until he finished reading the page aloud. Matsun has a feeling of content knowing that Aphrodite would look upon them and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Matsukawa is reading a series of poems titled The Old Gods are Dead  
> http://crossroadsbela.tumblr.com/post/110393424709/the-old-gods-are-dead-zeus-sits-at-the-bar-hell


End file.
